


Valentine's Day

by a7hena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7hena/pseuds/a7hena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabbly thing back in February, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Itchy stared at his watch. He flipped through a magazine. He was getting bored. No, he had been bored for the past half-hour. He was getting impatient. Doze had told him to wait in his room for some reason, but it was getting late. If Doze didn’t hurry, their entire evening would be shot. Itchy was about to start a fifth magazine when finally, there came a knock at the door.  
“May I come in?” Doze asked, in that shy-but-not-really tone of his.  
“Yeah, come in!” Itchy exclaimed, tossing his reading material aside. Doze did as told.  
“Thank you for waiting. I have a surprise for you,” he held his hands behind his back in an exaggerated “I’m hiding something” gesture.  
“Ooh, whatcha got?” Itchy jumped up and started circling around. “Gimme!” he groped around haphazardly as Doze pivoted to keep Itchy in front of him.  
“Patience!” Doze admonished sharply. Itchy backed off as though he had been stung and Doze’s expression softened. “Now close your eyes and hold out your hands.”  
“No way. Last time I did that, Clover gave me a stick of dynamite.”  
“Fine, just stand there.” Doze cleared his throat and began with a grin: “Happy-”  
Itchy tried not to bite his lip in anticipation, and wondered if Doze was going to follow up with, “New Year’s!” or even “Thanksgiving!”  
“Valentine’s Day!” he completed (to Itchy’s unexpected delight), dropping a bright red heart-shaped box into his lover’s hands.  
“Thanks, babe!” Itchy gave Doze a quick hug around the neck. He opened the box and found an assortment of chocolates. “We can share them, of course!” he said, popping a piece into his mouth.  
“Of course,” Doze purred. He paused as Itchy chewed. “It’s still 2012, right?”  
Itchy’s face fell, and he spat out the chocolate, wiping off his tongue. Doze snickered.  
“Just kidding,” he kissed Itchy on the cheek and grabbed a piece for himself.


End file.
